The Theories
by OwlKat
Summary: We learned that Lily Evans and James Potter started dating in year 7 but we didn't learn how they began I want to know so I made up 10 theories to tell how please vote to say which one is most likely that happened the 1 with the most votes wins! vote!


**A/N Welcome to my new story: The Theories. Enjoy and hopefully it will be awesome!**

Chapter 1: Introduction

In the 5th book of the Harry Potter series, Lupin/Sirius told Harry that Lily Evans and James Potter (His parents)\started going out in the 7th year. However, they did NOT tell you how they got together.

If you are curious how welcome. If you're not, GET OUT! This story tells you MY theories. They're all insane so all you need is insanity! Here is theory #1.

Chapter 1 ½: Theory #1

Lily POV

I was staring blankly at my History of Magic book. I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking. And thinking. AND THINKING. WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING? Even though it was two years ago, I kept thinking of that day Severus called me the unforgiveable word. The events kept replaying over and over in my head. WHY WON'T IT STOP?

"Lily." I lifted my head and whipped it around. But the only person there was Potter and he only called me Evans.

"Lily." There it was again. I didn't bother looking up, not until I heard the voice say "_Accio Lily". _Suddenly I was pulled by thin air out of my chair. The sensation of moving this fast didn't last long. I suddenly found myself looking up at Potter from the floor.

"Hi Lily." He said. Did he just call me my name? _Lily_? I must have fallen asleep and this is just a dream. Yes, that's the only explanation. I stood up fast, brushed my robes off and began walking away, but Potter grabbed my hand.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I did nothing. It was easier than arguing or saying yes, "Listen Lily, first thing is first, don't tell my friends I'm calling you Lily." Understandable, "They'll tease me." Huh? Up till now, I've always thought he was untouchable, but he can be teased.

I pull my hand out of his grasp. If James wanted to talk to me like a normal wizard, he'd have told me this BEFORE he wrecked my friendship with Severus. God, why do I keep thinking about that day tonight? AHHH! I must be dreaming if I'm calling him by his first name.

"Look, I need study and rest. In fact, this is probably a dream. If you're calling me Lily and are being civil then this CAN'T be real." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "If this is all a dream, Lily, then tell me why you don't have time to spare?" He asked. I opened my mouth to retort, but only air gushed out. Why did he have to make such good responses?

"Listen Lily, I like you. I know you don't like me, but its no reason for me to keep my feelings bottled up inside me. I just want to tell you before we graduate." He was looking at me pleadingly. I had no idea he could make such a face, much less had such . . . such strong feelings.

"I . . . I guess I could give you a chance." I said without thinking then covered my mouth. What was I doing? Agreeing t date the guy that had wrecked my friendship with Severus? I better be kidding myself. A grin began creeping slowly onto James's face. Oh no. What did I get myself into?

"Why don't we begin right now? It'll be easier then starting tomorrow thanks to N.E.. " I had to agree with him. It did seem easier.

1 WEEK LATER

Lily POV

"Don't Gryffindor girls have better things to gossip about?" I grumbled to James as we walked through the corridors together. Turns out that Gryffindor girls care more about other people's relationships then their own, all they've gossiped about this week has been James and me. So what if we spontaneously started dating? It's none of THEIR business.

I've been avoiding the Slytherin table since last week. I used to take little peaks at Severus to see how he was doing without my friendship. But now . . . with me dating James it wouldn't be such a good idea. I decide to take one peak as we pass their table. Severus is looking down at his food. Weird, I'd expect him to be laughing how a pureblood and a mud blood got together in the first place.

**A/N Okay, that was really bad. Especially the ending, but I guess its okay. Please R&R!**


End file.
